Emmett's Second Love
by Crow on the TV ariel
Summary: What would happen if Emmett, the strongest vampire in the Cullen coven, was to put his amazing strength to bad use. And develop a stupidly hilarious love for Rice crispies? Well, I decided to fine out. Read on, and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic. story. May be kinda crap. I don't own any of the characters ('Part from the french nurse), just to say. Btw, not all of teh chapters are as short as this one. Enjoy. P.S Bella is not a vampire, but she and Edward are married, and Nessie has been born. Just say you're up to where Breaking dawn left off, except with those changes.

Emmett leaned over the table towards his brother, fire burning in his eyes.

"I cannot BELIEVE you just did that. I'm gonna make you pay…"

Edward raised a challenging eyebrow, just as his huge brother lunged across the table towards him.

Emmett pinned him, fueled by anger. Edward struggled, but in vain.

Emmett pushing his face closer to his younger brother's, and opened his mouth wide, ready to bite into marble hard flesh...


	2. Chapter 2

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ATE ALL THE RICE CRISPIES!!" Emmett screamed at Edward, who lay on the floor looking bored.

"Em, if you hadn't already realised, vampires don't eat rice crispies.. or any other food for that matter".

The big vampire paused, a blank look on this face. When he looked back down to Edward, he had gone from underneath his hands.

Edward was on the other side of the kitchen, arms folded, and brow raised.

"So, were YOU planning on eating the rice crispies, which were meant to be for Bella when she came?" Edward questioned.

Emmett growled, and leapt up to stand there, fists shaking. "No, I just… uh… I just wanted to…"

Edward smirked, "Wanted to…?"

Emmett huffed impatiently. "Answer my question first. Where are all the crispies? 'Cause they ain't in the packet, _where they should be_." To illustrate his point, he tipped the cereal box upside down, where a few specs of grain drifted out.

Rolling his eyes, Edward turned, and stalked from the room, leaving his brother hunched by the table with an empty packet of rice crispies in his colossal hand.

"Boy, are the guys gonna love hearing about this", Edward muttered snidely as he exited.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, I smelt rouge vampires on the border, Jake's pack has gone against us, Bella, I'm so sorry, your Dad has just been stabbed in the back, aaaaaaaaaannnd, everyone's found out what we are", delivered Edward casually.

Everyone muttered, nodded or snorted vaguely, then turned back to what they were doing.

"I mean all of that, y'know", Edward insisted. More mutters, nods and snorts.

"Oh, and Emmett has developed a love for rice crispies".

In an instant the vampires were on their feet, eyes wide, and questions pouring from their mouths.

"Would it make things better if I told you none of the above actually hap- Mmph hmph mmmm phm-"

Esme had pinched her foster son's lips together, and was asking for more on the crispies topic.

They surrounded Edward, urging him to tell them what happened, apart from Alice who was one step ahead, and had already rushed to the kitchen.

The rest of the Cullens followed her, silently, but swiftly, hungry not for blood this time, but an explanation.

{}{}{}{}{}

The family watched screeched to a halt by the kitchen entrance, and watched their toughest, strongest member.

Emmett was hunched in a chair, a small, blue, cardboard packet in his hands.

"…and after I've tucked you in at night, and told you a night-night story, I'm gonna hug, and kiss you, and hold you tight! Then, I'll sing your lullaby – don't tell anyone, it's just the one Edward sings to Bella, with different words – and you'll go sleepy-sleepy and be happy. There, doesn't that sound good? What's that, they're all at the doorway listened to us? Well, that's mean of those nasty-wasty old vampires, isn't…", Emmett looked up slowly.

"…it", he finished, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

In unison, the watchers raised one perfect eyebrow, and folded their arms.

Silence followed.

"Uh… I can explain?" asked Emmett hopefully.

Carlisle sighed. "This is like finding out your son's homosexual", he said, shoulders drooping. Esme patted him tenderly.

"Don't worry, my love, I feel the same too", she promised, then led him out.

Alice and Jasper mimed puking, and danced away too.

"I'm… SO… gonna kill you", hissed Rosalie at Emmett, fire in her eyes. Edward opened his mouth to correct her, but thought better of it.

Emmett looked at Rosalie, a look of innocence on his face.

Then something seemed to grasp him.

He looked down at the blue cereal box, and turned it upside down.

"Nothing left", he whispered.

Rose frowned. "Stop being so-"

She was cut off by a roar from her partner.

"NOTHING LEFT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella stood impatiently outside her husband's house, finger pressed firmly to the doorbell. She had just recently dropped Renesmee off with Jacob, (who seemed to be absolutely fine with babysitting, thought there was no doubt that Renesmee could take care of herself, and at least ten other children of her age).

She ground her teeth in annoyance, ready to kick the door down.

"Knock knock! It's me, y'know, Bella, you're wife? Edward, c'mon, I want in, it's freezing out-"

The door was flung wide open, and a hand grasped Bella's shirt, dragging her in.

{}{}{}{}{}

"No-time-to-explain-but-I-bet-you're-gonna-bug-me-if-I-don't-so-basically-Emmett's-fallen-in-love-with-a-small-blue-box-containing-rice-cereal-and-now-he's-on-a-rampage-'cause-there's-no-more-left-but-they-were-meant-to-be-for-you-anyway-and-we're-all-in-danger-yes-even-us-vamires-now-follow-me-to-the-top-secret-location-any-questions-actually-no-time-but-I-bet-you're-gonna-ask-so-go-on-make-it-quick".

Edward looked at her expectantly, not the least out of breath, and a look of frustration repeated crossed his face.

"Ok", Bella began. "Ok…ok, ok…ok – ok,ok…ok. Ok", she paused and looked at her husband. "Ok. Ok, so you're saying that _there's a top secret location?_"

Edward sighed and grabbed her hand this time, avoided her now thoroughly crumpled shirt.

Then he practically flew up the stairs, towing Bella along with him.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Password", came a voice from on the other side of the door.

"You're hiding in the closet?" Bella asked, confused. "But how would you fit everyone in?"

"It's Alice's closet", Edward replied, then said curtly, "I hate Rice crispies".

"Correct", the voice answered. Bella recognised it to be Carlisle's.

"But why would you make, 'I hate Rice cripies the password?" Bella asked, getting even more bemused by the second.

"'Cause Em would never say that in a million", came Jasper's voice. "I'm opening in five… four – "

Edward growled, ripped the door open, yankek Bella in after him, and closed it again.

As soon as he had leapt into a space, the sound of four inhumanly strong vampires throwing themselves against the cupboard door rang in Bella's ears.

"Guys, really-" she started, but was shushed rudely.

"He's coming, I hear him", Esme whispered hoarsely, sounding scared.

Sure enough, loud, unvampire-like footsteps could be heard coming up the staircase, and along the landing.

"Brace", Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella swallowed, now feeling one with the action.

"Oh my God", she croaked, "It's in the room next door".

"No, please not the roseroom filing cabinet", moaned Carlisle as the scrape of wood on wood echoed through the house harshly.

A snort which would have shamed a bull was heard, and then the beast padded into Alice's room, with the stealth of a jaguar.

Teeth clenched. Fists balled. Bodies braced.

The bedroom door was audibly ripped off it's hinges, and thrown to one side irritably.

"No, God, no", Alice said, trying to stop from screaming.

The doorbell rang.

All eyes gleamed in the darkness, and looked down, as if through the floor. Then as one, they looked up at each other.

Bella uttered one word. "Jake".

She thrust herself forwards to the keyhole of the closet, and put her eye to the hole.

She could see Emmett standing hunched, like some wild beast, listening. At the second ring of the bell, he turned his head quickly, to look along the landing.

Then, his body followed the motion of his head, and he began to run towards the staircase.

"No, JAKE! GET OUT!"

She heard deep muffled laughter from downstairs, followed by Renesmee's cute giggles.

Bella pushed the closet door open, and sprinted onto the landing.

Briefly she saw Emmett loping towards the werewolf, gathering momentum.

She saw the laughter turn to confusion on Jacob's face, then steely, as he wrapped his arms tighter around his imprintee.

Jake's body began to ripple, and he looked up and saw Bella.

Their eyes met.

"NO, JAKE, YOU CAN'T STOP IT!" she screamed as the rest of the Cullen's appeared behind her.

Jacob's phasing had not yet got a chance to kick in as Emmett leapt at him, arm's out wide, one word encrypted on his pale lips.

"CRISPIES"

…


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry, Jake! I swear Emmett's over his phase now…"

Jacob looked at her suspiciously. "You've been saying that for the last four days, Bells. How can I be sure you're not lying?", he peered at her.

At the time of the incident, Jacob and Renesmee had been thrown off their feet, and into a tree, where Jacob's spine had been shattered.

If he had not been half phased, Carlisle had said that the blow may have been fatal.

Luckily, Renesmee had been cushioned against the werewolf's chest, and had gotten away scott free.

They were now in Carlisle's hospital, one of the latter's vampire-nurse friends had offered to help. She happened to be french.

"Yeah, I know, but this time I swear on my life", pleaded Bella.

"Don't. It's a mercy you survived the birth, without the need of bloodsucker venom. But I know your gonna beg your leech to change you sooner or later", hissed Jacob.

Bella looked at her friend scoldingly.

"Please, can we talk about the matter at hand?"

"Oh yeah", Jacob said sarcastically. "'Jacob I'm so, SO sorry! Will you ever forgive me for allowing my bloodsucker brother to nearly cripple you for life?'"

Bella shot him an exasperated look.

"Unless you want me to rebreak your spine – "

"Ok, ok", Jacob said hurriedly, just as the nurse walked in carrying a tray.

"Breakfast, my lovely", she sang in a French accent. Jacob blushed through his russet skin.

"'Ere you go. Ze milk may be zlightly scorching on your poor thwoat. Zo eat sslowly please", she instructed him.

"Yes ma'am… uh, so. What's for breakfast?" Asked Jacob, feeling Bella's smirking gaze on him.

The nurse smiled winningly, and pulled the cloth off the tray, which was carrying some kind of breakfast cereal, and a glass of OJ.

"I believe 'ere you call eet… Crispiez?"

Bella and Jacob froze. The nurse crumpled.

"You don't like ze Crispiez, no?", she asked, downfallen.

Very slowly, the werewolf and the human turned to look at each other.

"Bella", Jacob said slowly. "Did you really mean it when you said the bloodsucker was over his phase…?"

Bella gulped, and a regretful look passed over her face.

"I – "

She never finished. An unhuman roar came from outside the room.

Bella clenched onto Jacob's hand, and said,

"So, this is how it ends. Been great knowing you and-"

"Save it", winced Jake, his whole body braced for impact.

The last thing they saw was Emmett charging towards him, eyes fixed on the bowl of cereal…


End file.
